Marriage
by Charlicious
Summary: marriage. It should be a privilege to spend the rest of your life with the person you love more than anything in the world but instead it's compulsory. Kitniss finds that she is a 100% perfect match for Cato Lenox in Distrct 2 - her future husband had been found. Any prompts sent in will be written into the story whatever you want to happen will happen. ENJOY! :D x
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so, I might just be being really stupid at this point but I thought I'd better say it anyway. In this story I've put Cato's surname as Lenox. Now this is because I've seen it in quite a few other fics but am not sure if it's someone else's invention so I thought I'd say 'sorry - no stealing intended' just to clear that up. **

* * *

marriage.

It should be a privilege to spend the rest of your life with the person you love more than anything in the world but instead it's compulsory.

_'On May 18__th__ each year every 16 year old girl and boy from each district will be married. This process will proceed by the taking of an extensive personality test 3 weeks before hand where matches will be made and the women will be taken to the district of their future husband. Anyone who does not comply and take part in a good marriage will be executed' _

At first everyone just used the clause saying that if they were to marry before the age of 16 then they wouldn't be made to marry with the use of this law but then the Government got wise – they saw that everyone was just doing that so they could stay in their own district with someone they knew so one year before I turned 16 they changed the law stating that only in extreme circumstances will that be acceptable – it never was.

The day of the 'big test' had arrived - the most important test I'll ever take according to the propaganda we're forced to see in school. I take a deep breath and enter the giant room where I am to take the exam.

* * *

Three weeks later I received a letter. Oh the joy, my husband had been found. *note the sarcasm* I opened the letter praying that it was someone in this district:

_'Dear Miss Everdeen,_

_We wish to inform you that an extremely rare occurrence has been found: _

_Upon translating your results into the system we discovered a 100% perfect match,_

_Congratulations, your future husband, Cato Lenox, is awaiting you in District 2. _

_Please pack the necessary items (list enclosed) and board the train at 4am tomorrow morning. _

_We wish you every happiness in your marriage. Good luck' _

District 2?! I don't think anyone from district 2 has EVER been paired with someone from District 12! There must be some mistake...

Sighing I pull out a bag from my wardrobe and stare blankly at the list half expecting to see 'JOKE' scrawled across it. Nope.

_'You may wish to pack the following items, consider that this will be the last time you are in your district and you cannot leave items here that you later want._

_1 pair of underwear _

_1 dress_

_1 pair of bottoms_

_1 top_

_1 jacket_

_1 pair of shoes_

_1 photo of your family _

_1 personal belonging _

_Please do not pack any extra items as these will be confiscated on your way to your new district.' _

Well, that's not exactly a lot is it? Thank goodness we're allowed to receive post from home otherwise I'd be left there with practically nothing for the rest of my life!

At dinner we eat in silence and then have an early night knowing it's an early start tomorrow.

* * *

I dress in the provided wedding dress and veil slipping on the high heels and garter. Wow I'm looking forward to that experience *sarcasm - again*

Prim stirs and wakes to see me standing there in my white gown doing my make-up.

"Wow...you look beautiful" she breaths through the fog of tears she has started to see. I smile lightly and give her a hug

"Thank you little duck, don't worry about me just look after yourself OK? I'll write all the time and you'll get so fed up with me you will wish I had gone further away"

"That's not true - I'll always miss you"

"I will always miss you too Prim. I love you kiddo" I tickle her in an attempt to lighten the mood and escape the looming fear of my own tears trailing down my cheeks.

We walk to the train station holding hands so tightly that they're white within 30 seconds. My long dress swishing as I walk and my heels clicking on the uneven ground threatening to send me tumbling face first onto it. When we finally reach it I see that the train is just coming in so I give Prim one last hug, a quick kiss and an 'I love you' before I pick up my small bag sling it over my shoulder and board the train so that I may meet my husband - wow that sounds weird.

Waving almost brings those hated tears to the surface but I hold them in telling myself to be strong, just like I always am, I can't be weak. As I slowly walk through the empty carriage (each district gets its own carriage and as I'm the only one going to District 2 from 12 I'm all alone) my mind wanders to what my husband will be like, I sit down and ponder the thought of him until I arrive at District 10. Predictably, nobody comes into the carriage. This same routine continues until I reach district 5, by this point my fears have been increasing every district making me think for a brief second that I've arrived in District 2. As the train pulls up in the District 5 station I see a blond girl wearing a similar dress to me board the train, for some reason I know she's going to District 2, and I'm right. She sits herself down next to me and breathes heavily

"Thank God there's someone else here! I thought I'd not know anyone when I got there but now we have three whole districts to get to know each other!" her constant smile almost gives me a headache but I need a distraction from my thoughts so...

"Hi, I'm Katniss, what's your name?"

"I'm Clara, nice to meet you" We shake hands lightly before she continues

"I'm apparently going to be married to" (in a posh voice) "'Marvel Bowman'" I smile at her

"That sounds like a nice name, I'm going to be married to" (I match her accent) "Cato Lenox" we both giggle at the annoyance our silly voices bring. We continue to talk for the remainder of the trip and even though other girls do come on from time to time, we simply smile politely at them and stay in our own little conversation. It's nice. I'm beginning to like Clara. Maybe we'll be friends.

Finally, the train pulls up in District 2 and a peacekeeper ushers us all off onto the platform. Clara gives my hand a light squeeze "Good luck" I reiterate and then look straight forward at the long line of men awaiting us. This feels awkward - this feels like I'm on show but I know I don't have a choice in the matter.

As the women are forced to move districts we get the privilege of knowing our husband's name whereas the men just have to wait and see. That explains why they're all looking us individually up and down trying to guess.

It begins.

"Katniss Everdeen please step forward"

I gulp. Even though I knew I would be first coming from District 12 I am still nervous and shaking.

I step forward letting go of Clara's hand.

There are a few wolf whistles of approval coming from the line of men and the capital made over woman, who has the job of presenting us to our soon-to-be-husbands, continues with a clear smile.

"Katniss Everdeen, you shall be married today to Cato Lenox!" There are a few cheers and who I presume to be Cato steps forward. I, obviously, take this opportunity to look at him.

He's tall, Much taller than I am which I don't think is bad; his blonde hair is pulled back in a smart fashion having clearly made an effort for the event; his piercing icy blue eyes search my sole and I am forced to look away before I blush.

He takes my hand and we turn to the capital lady who is about to marry us. I'm getting married to a man I haven't even muttered a single word to. Great, just great.

**Blah blah blah wedding ceremony stuff you've heard it before**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

My heart beats faster as he leans in. I'm about to have my first kiss.

For some unknown reason I start to lean in too closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel his lips make contact with mine, I can feel the warmth of his body pressed up against mine as he wraps his arms around me. Then, after barely any time at all cheers are heard and we pull apart getting drenched in confetti as we do.

He picks up my bag off the floor and holds my hand lightly as we walk towards his car.

Woah! He has a car! Nobody in District 12 owns a car we've only seen pictures from the capital this is incredible!

He holds the door open for me and I get in almost hitting my head as I go.

Smooth Katniss, smooth.

He chuckles under his breath and gets into the driver's seat chucking my bad in the back.

"So, Katniss. Tell me about yourself" My mind searches through the hundreds of possible things I could tell him. It's typical isn't it? You get married and when he asks you about yourself you have nothing to say. Every time!

"Well, I'm from District 12. I have a little sister Prim who I used to look after because my father died five years ago, um, that's about it really. What about you Cato? Tell me about yourself" he smiles at my twisting of his words

"Well, I'm from District 2. I'm also have a younger sibling: my little brother Jakey who I sort of look after because my mum is too weak to thanks to my dad and my dad puts too much pressure on him. I like to take him places where he can enjoy himself you know?" I nod in understanding

"I can't actually believe I'm telling you this - I've never told anyone this but I suppose we are married right" I don't know why but I feel as though I should be doing something to show I'm his wife at this point so I reach over and place my hand on his making him smile. He intwines our fingers and continues to talk

"So, what are you thinking right now? What's your perspective on your first day in District 2?" I laugh as he gives me a questioning look

"I'm thinking two things: one that I'm seriously intrigued by this car because this is the first time I've ever been in one" he laughs too obviously not realising sooner that I had never been in a car

"I'll have to take you for a driving lesson one day. What was your second thought?"

"That- that I'm lucky to have such a nice man for a husband" His smile widens and he kisses the hand that he's holding

"And I am extremely lucky to have such an amazing wife as you"

I feel the car start to slow as we pull up to a grand white house with a path leading up to the front door, Cato presses the buttons for our seat belts and gets out of the car, while I sit amazed. He jogs round and opens my door for me before grabbing my bag and pulling it over his shoulder. He pulls out some keys from his trousers and gives me a mischievous smile. I start walking towards the house but his pulls me back by my waist

"Not so fast Mrs Leonx. Hold these for a second" he gives me the keys and instantly sweeps me off the ground carrying me bridal style towards the door. I chuckle and wrap my arms around his neck unlocking the door as we get to it. He kicks it closed behind us and gently puts me down smiling.

"Here, let me show you around" he grabs my hand and leads me through the house showing me the kitchen, the lounge, the study, the spare room, the office, the guest bedroom until finally I have to ask

"So, where is your family?" he looks at me confused for a second

"At their house, why?" my eyes widen in realization. He's sixteen and has his own car, his own house and now his own wife.

"It's just that I expected them to live with you, that's what happens in 12" his mouth makes a small 'o' shape

"Come on, let me show you my, ah, _our _room" As we enter I see the huge king sized bed and gasp - I had to share a single bed with my 12 year old sister so this is like having an entire mountain of clouds to sleep in! He smiles at me letting me wander round the room as he watches entranced.

"I'm going to get changed out of this suit do you want to get changed or do you want to stay in you dress?" he asks awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I want to get changed too, um would you mind unzipping me please? the dress has been made so someone else needs to do it..." he uses his finger to single me to turn around and I obey. His fingers linger slightly one each clasp as he gently undoes them. When he finishes he brushes my hair off of my shoulder but upon seeing me holding my dress up he decides just to go into the bathroom to get changed.

I step out of my dress hanging it up in the wardrobe as I start unpacking my small bag. I realize that I haven't got any pajamas - probably the sick plans the get a 'good marriage' started. Uhrg. I open the draws and find a t-shirt belonging to Cato. That's when the bathroom door creeks open so I quickly slide it over my head knowing he will have seen me do so.

He stalks over to me like a predator with a gleam in his eye that I can't quite place. When he reaches me he easily towers over my pulling me close to him as easily as if I were a rag doll - well it's not that I'm resisting is it? I keep telling myself that he's my husband now and I have to please him but it still feels strange, I'm not good with intimacy but I think that if I were to be intimate with anyone it would be him.

"This is mine" his eyes flick to my - his - top and his fingers play with the hem I giggle like a school girl

"I wasn't allowed to bring many clothes I had to wear something" his eyebrow raises and I know I've made a mistake.

"You're my wife, you never need to hide yourself from me" I finally notice that he's only wearing a town and a plan creates itself in my mind as his hands find the garter I'm still wearing. Without him noticing I detangle the knot of his towel and let it drop to the ground exposing him. If he pulls it up I win. His eyes flicker down and he smiles.

"I will never hide from you. Please don't hide from me" then, for the first time since our wedding (granted it wasn't that long ago but still) our eyes lock and he memorizes me with his gaze as we each lean in and finally meet for a proper kiss. His tounge gently grazes across my lip and he pulls back

"sorry, I don't want to pressure you into something - I was just playing" he breathes embarrassed. A warm feeling floods through me as I raise my hand to caress his cheek

"It's Ok. You're right, I am your wife and will never hide from you" I meet his lips once again and smile against them finally I will not hide. I refuse to hide from him.

* * *

**AN: Ok I hope you liked it because...**

**THIS STORY IS YOURS! Anyone who writes a prompt for me will get their idea written into the story and I won't write another chapter until I get a prompt. Whoever sends in a prompt that I use will get a shout out in the chapter. Whatever you want to happen will happen! If there are two contradicting ideas I will propose them both to the entirety of the readers and get a majority vote. **

**Please faview! **

**Love you guys :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, can I first say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ETC!**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been really busy with school, exams, boyfriend drama (ex now), new boys ;D, work etc...**

**The ideas for this chapter came from:**

**me (duh)**

**accio-divergent-mockingjays (going to use your idea in the next chapter)**

**your reader**

**Mimi**

**BayBeeBooo (going to use your idea in the next chapter)**

**sundragons9 (going to use your idea in the next chapter)**

**thatgirlinPajamas (going to use your idea in the next chapter)**

**xxxRimaxxx**

**Thank you guys soo much I really appreciate it and remember this is YOUR story! I may have tweaked the ideas a little - I'm sorry! I just wanted to keep the shipping exclusively Kato (or Catoniss if you prefer) anyway enjoy!**

**Without further ado here's the second chapter of "Marriage"**

* * *

I wake up in _Cato's_ arms, in _our _bed and I actually smile. Last night was...magical...and awkward but come on I barely know the guy give me some slack! My eyes start to flutter closed again when I feel him shift besides me

"Morning" he breathes into my neck

"morning" I reply snuggling up next to him

"morning" a new voice pitches in. My eyes are now wide open as I scramble to get into the sitting position pulling the covers closer to me to hide myself from the intruder. Cato seems more concerned with me being covered than himself and also seems to be furious.

"Marvel get the hell out!" This _Marvel _ is sitting on the end of the bed modeling an all-knowing smile as his eyes scan the pieces of clothing strewn across the floor.

"Oh please, if I see something I haven't seen before I'll through a quid at it" **(sorry taken from TVD but I love that line)**

"Wait, Marvel? As in Marvel Bowman?" Both men turn to stare at me

"Has my reputation reached the dizzy heights of District 12 then?" Cato gives him a death glare and he shuts up

"I met Clara on the train yesterday, you're her husband right?" His eyes brighten at the sound of her name obviously her kind nature has effected him in more ways than one.

"Yes, she didn't mention that she had made a friend"

"I'm sorry, let me introduce you two properly. Katniss, this is my soon to be dead best friend, Marvel this is my wife Katniss who I didn't get the chance to warn about your habit of treating **my** house as **your** home"

"Very nice to meet you Katniss" he ignores Cato's remarks and politely nods at me

"Anyway, I'll let you two get dressed and I'll see you at the market later?"

"Ah, yeah! I forgot, we'll be there" I give Cato a questioning look as Marvel retreats out of our bedroom

"Oh, because it's the day after all the weddings every newly wed couple is invited to attend this big festival thing in the market - it's always fun every year and the couples get given so much stuff for free just because they're married!"

"Sounds fun, what time is it?" He looks at his fancy clock and replies

"It's 10am now and it starts at 12 so I think we have some time to stay in bed before I really need to get in the shower" He winks at me and I giggle.

* * *

Cato is in the shower and I decide that as I'm already dressed in my last clean pair of underwear and only dress I should first put some washing on in case clothes are not included in the free goodies we are to receive today and start cooking some breakfast.

I've been providing, cooking and caring for my family for years now so how hard can one husband be compared to a statue of a mother and a little sister who you can't refuse food to? Very hard. That's how much.

I enter the kitchen and realize that he has an electric cooker which I have only heard about but never actually used - within five minutes there's a fire going and I'm quite proud of myself until a loud ringing shakes the entire house.

Cato comes crashing down the stairs dripping wet and not even attempting to cover up as he pulls me away from the cooker and grabs a big red thing off the wall producing a big cloud of white smoke covering the flames and putting them out. Well that was mean.

"Kat? Are you OK? What happened?" his eyes are frantically searching my body to see if I'm hurt but I daren't search his realizing he's completely naked.

"I thought I'd cook some breakfast and you put out my fire" I shrug not knowing why he did that. He chuckles which only makes me more confused and when I look up he's pulling me into his arms.

"Kat, you don't have to light a fire to cook breakfast, it's an electric cooker" he brings me back over to it and shows me how to work it without - and I quote - 'trying to burn the house down' I rescue the scorched meat and almost cry knowing how rare this breakfast would be back home even in this state it would still be eaten gratefully.

"How about we just eat out this morning huh? A special treat" he can see the thoughts as they run past my eyes - I know he can because I see his "Now you're with me I will do my absolute best to ensure that you want for nothing ever again. I promise." I sigh "I don't need anything else as long as I have you" he kisses my head and I smile absent mindedly as he goes back upstairs to get dried and dressed. Is this soppy romantic person really Katniss Everdeen? Is she really me?

* * *

We are walking hand in hand out of the house and down the path. Cato is telling me about his job as a weapons manager for the district where he works with Marvel who, surprise surprise, is waiting for us by the fountain with Clara. She runs and hugs me upon sight tightening her grip as I wrap my arms around her responding to the hug - even though I do not normally hug people I only met the day before there's something about Clara that tells me she's the type of person who will hug anyone. She pulls back still keeping me in her arms as she looks over to Cato giving me a look obviously intrigued as to our wedding night. I laugh slightly at the awkwardness of it and give her the same look about Marvel. Within seconds we're reduced to giggling schoolgirls as our new husbands stare at us as if we're insane not understanding the female mind and our newly found friendship. We just laugh louder.

"Well, Kat and I were just going to go out for breakfast...do you want to join us?"

* * *

It's now 11:30 and we're in a little cafe just opposite the market sipping cups of coffee and eating huge fancy breakfasts which make both Clara and I feel slightly woozy after having practically nothing to eat all our lives and then stuffing our faces. Marvel seems nicer now than he was this morning and Clara made sure to tell him off for barging in on us. At 11:50 we make our way out into the market where we are instantly ambushed by residents of district 2 piling our arms with free gifts. None of which I notice are clothes. After ten minutes of bombardment the festival officially opens with flashing lights and smoke and loud speakers and crowds of people barging through the place to get to the stalls giving out free stuff. My arms are already stuffed to the maximum with freebies which I haven't even had the chance to look at just then Cato turns to me wraps an arm around me and gently whispers "here babe let me take those, you look a bit overwhelmed" I smile and allow him to release me of the heavy bags before re-wrapping his arm around my waist for everyone to see. After about twenty minutes of touring the market square I'm absolutely shattered - happy but still. Clara and I have managed to acquire some new outfits to keep us going before we next go shopping and she even managed to pick up some underwear but I'm not very good at intimate things like that so I just left the underwear stall and headed for the jackets. We see a little cafe on the edge and make our way there to dump the stuff, Cato and Marvel talk to this guy for about a minute before returning "Our mate Will says he'll watch our stuff for a while" I smile over at Will and he gives me a nod. Music flares up from the speakers and Cato asks me to dance, I of course say yes and let him pull me a little away from the tables to dance. I'm not very good but he leads me so I just follow him. When we return Clara winks at me and I don't understand until she turns to Marvel "Marvel?" Clara asks with a mischievous gleam in her eyes "Yes love?" "Well, Katniss didn't manage to pick up any underwear when we were at the shop why don't we leave her and Cato alone to pick some out" it's more of a statement rather than a question as before Marvel can answer she's dragging him away giving me a look telling me to have at it. Fun...

I've never experienced something so embarrassing in all my life - the man I'm now married to, the man I lost my vaginity to, the man who is still such a mystery to me took my to buy some underwear. Clara is seriously gonna pay for this one.

"Can she try on your most expensive, sexiest and most see-through set of underwear you have please?" Cato asked the assistant "Really, I'm find just buying the simple white set we looked at" he looked down at me with a smirk "I'll have nothing but the best for my wife" I smirked back at him "I'll live day by day without any underwear on if you continue like this" his smirk grows "fine by me" he starts leaning down when the shop assistant coughs impatiently "we'll take both of them please" I cross my arms and reluctantly accept the underwear to take into the changing room. Cato follows. Wait what? "Eh you can't come in with me!" his smirk looks permanent now "Well, I need to see what they look like don't I?" "No" I give him a quick peck on the lips before turning and going into the changing rooms.

A few minutes later I come out to see Cato impatiently tapping his foot by the counter as the assistant shamelessly flirts with him stroking his arm lightly. Something snaps inside me, something that I've never felt before now inhabits my entire body taking control of it. I storm over and wrap my arm protectively around him yanking him slightly away from the girl making sure she's not touching him, then I pull him down to me and kiss him passionately. Once we've left the shop and I've shot that girl a dirty look he asks me "care to explain?" I decide to play dumb "explain what?" he stops us "Katniss, you're my wife now and I need to be honest with you, ever since you got here I know you've been trying to show love for me but I also know that it's hard for you to show affection, I don't know why but when you feel more secure with me I hope you'll tell me but right now I need to know what on Earth was that kiss about in there? Not that I'm complaining" I sigh then look up into his eyes "You know me too well you know. I think I was angry at that slutty assistant for flirting with you" he smirks...again "so you were jealous" I smirk...again "no..." he tilts my chin up and kisses me lightly but before we can really get into it his leg starts vibrating and he pulls back, drags a little black rectangle out from his pocket "um ok?" he smiles at my confused look before pressing his thumb against it and holding it to his ear talking into it as we walk to the cafe where our stuff is. Once we arrive I go to get the stuff and when I return Cato is waiting for me, he sighs "I have to go into work today, there's an emergency that I have to deal with. Do you want me to walk you home?" I smile sadly "no, you're alright I remember the way, have a good day at work sweetie" I say with a cute smile using the stereotypical wife line making him smile.

I walk home after a hard day's shopping and struggle to unlock the door then, I walk into the hallway and drop down all the bags. I smile at the thought of surprising Cato with a dinner - I might set fire to the place...again. :D

"Cato! Is that you?" someone's here. I follow the voice to the lounge and find a semi-naked girl standing hands on hips facing me "who are you?" I stare at her, _she _seems offended at _my _presence. "I'm Katniss. Cato's wife. Who are you?" "I'm Clove. Cato's girlfriend"

* * *

**AN: That's all for this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed it - I've been working on it for ages and just couldn't get it to flow properly so I hope it wasn't that bad! **

**Remember you control this story so keep sending those ideas in!**

**Any ideas not used in this chapter will hopefully be used in the next one. **

**Love you guys :D x**


End file.
